


Mission Accomplished

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Mention of blood, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, biting and scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has been raging on for years. Having just returned from a mission, Levi is confronted by Eren, who thinks six years of waiting are long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for sunshynesflower!
> 
> Note: this is post canon, six years in the future, therefore Eren is of legal age.

“... therefore, the mission can be viewed as successful. We suffered no losses and gained new knowledge regarding the titan shifters´ whereabouts…”

Levi rubbed his tired eyes and dipped the quill into the inkpot with a sigh. This was what he hated the most about his job. The bureaucrats were obsessed with reports. Obsessed. The mountains of paperwork required were inane. Sometimes he felt he spent more time at his desk than out and about, being productive. Being useful. And he was only low in the chain of command. He could only imagine the load of bullshit that Erwin and Hanji had to deal with, or Pixis.

He had only been back for half a day and already wished he was somewhere else. Well, at least his desk meant relative safety from death and destruction. From the roar of the titans, from the anguished screams of his soldiers being torn apart by mindless teeth.

Levi dropped the quill, leaving a dark blotch on the paper, and covered his face with his hands. Only then did he realise they were shaking.

No losses. He could hardly believe it, and only now that they were back and home, and he was sure that every one of them was either safely tucked in their bed or sitting with their friends and loved ones, he felt relief washing over him.

He seldom allowed himself to ponder on the past, but still the losses of all his comrades haunted him. Every death he had witnessed, every splash of blood, every shrill scream was engraved in his memory, so fresh and vivid that he could smell the titans´ steam, hear the soft thud of torn limbs falling to the ground, a monument for another victim of humanities´ struggle to survive. Even if he didn´t know all their names, their faces and voices were present, in every detail, living and dead.

The door clicked open, and Levi tensed. There was only one person in the military bold enough to open his door without knocking. One he´d long ago given up smacking and lecturing for it, because it was to no avail. One person who seemed to have no concept of personal space, at least not as long as it concerned Levi. Who always pressed to close, asked too much.

Without looking up, he said:” Whatever it is, Eren, it will have to wait until morning.”

No answer, but he heard another metallic sound, and noting that it was the key turning in the lock, Levi let his hands fall from his face.

Eren´s face gave away nothing, he looked completely calm and collected as he locked the door. The he took the key, walked over to the window and hurled it out into the night. The key hit the pavement far below with a soft tinkling, and Eren closed the window again.

Levi was out of his seat in an instant. “Are you out of your mind? What the fuck are you doing? Has your last transformation unburdened you from your last brain functions?”

Eren shoved him back into the chair again, knocking the wind out of him. The attack was unsuspected, or Levi would have send him flying across the room. But like so often, Eren had suprised him, caught him off guard.

After all, that´s what Eren was, wasn´t he? Rogue. Deviant. Volatile. The only thing about him that one could rely on, always, was his stubbornness and determination.

Eren pinned Levi´s arm to the armrests and towered over him. His eyes were dark, dangerous, and Levi couldn´t really read the storm raging in them, but he figured he´d find out soon enough.

Also, he had a very strong suspicion of the direction this exchange would take. It wasn´t exactly like Eren had been subtle about intentions for the last years.

“I´m done with your shit, Levi”, Eren growled. “I´m done with your rejections and excuses. How long has it been now, six years? Seven?”

Six years, two months, and 18 days, Levi could have replied, for how could he forget the day he had first consciously laid his eyes on Eren, dazed and confused then and held up by Mikasa and Armin, but looking up at him with sheer awe. Eren had later told him that much earlier he´d always been among the cheering crowds when the Survey Corps left for another mission, blushing at admitting his hero worship.

And Levi had seen Eren´s infatuation as that, hero worship, and turned the teen´s advances down. It was the only right thing to do, he couldn´t take advantage of someone who was still half child, raging with hormones and mistaking his admiration for love.Levi didn´t return his feelings, not in that way. Not yet.

Eren had gained his trust and respect, and eventually his friendship. But Eren wanted to be more than a comrade, a friend, and made no point in hiding it. He´d retreat for a short while when Levi refused him yet again, but only to carry on with his courting a few days later.

And Levi found it harder and harder to reject him. The depth and stability of Eren´s feelings had persuaded him that the boy was truly in love. This was no puppy love, no admiration, no worship. It was love, tinged with raw desire, and sometimes Levi could swear he could feel the heat of Eren´s probing gaze on his skin. The boy that Eren had been was long gone, his soft features and frail body hardened and matured. Six years had seen him grow into a man, tall and muscular. He kept his hair shorter now and shaved daily, yet there seemed to be an eternal 5 o´clock shadow on his chin.

Levi couldn´t deny that his friendly feelings had long ago been accompanied by want. Yet he kept denying Eren.

Because it would break him if he lost him.

Levi had seen so many people die, and every single death had left a crack in his heart. Isabel and Farlan had been the first, and the persons closest to him. It had nearly devastated him, and he had sworn never to let anyone close enough to hurt him this way.

But he had made the same mistake with his first squad. Eld, Jinn, Petra and even Oluo, all trusted friends, all dear to him. And all wiped out in one horrible, blood-soaked day.

If he allowed Eren any closer to him, if he grew attached and then had to watch him die, it would destroy him. Their business was death, a gruesome end sooner or later inevitable. Witnessing a comrade, a friend in their final moments, picking up their mangled and battered corpses was an ordeal. But having a lover ripped apart between merciless jaws would be his end.

Which was exactly why he fought Eren off, and kept him out of as many missions as he possibly could. In this last mission, he had succeeded in persuading Erwin that it was just surveillance, trying to gain information on their enemy in stealth, and that it was not worth the risk of losing the titan shifter. Not worth tiring out his powers in shiftings that were avoidable, and much more needed in combat.

“I´m fucking done with your shit”, Eren repeated. “I´m done with you treating me like a child. I´m not a child anymore. I´m not a lovesick teen. If six years haven´t possibly persuaded you that I´m serious, what can?”

Levi opened his mouth, but Eren cut him off. “And all this bullshit about subordinates? Fuck that. Let me tell you, there are more than enough higher-ups that have less scruples than you.” 

A smirk formed on Eren´s face. It was suggestive and at the same time horribly sad.

“In fact, there´s quite a number of people who´d be more than willing to get down and dirty with humanity´s hope. Women and men alike.”

Levi had heard the rumours, of course, and he could hardly blame Eren. He too had sought forgetfulness and failed, finding momentary distraction at the most. Being humanity´s strongest, it was never hard to find a willing partner, despite his abrasive personality.

“But that´s all I am to them, you know? Humanity´s hope.” Eren nearly spat the words out. “The monster. The titan shifter. There´s only three people in this goddamn world where I can be myself, who see me as a person. That´s Armin, and Mikasa, and you. And I know you´re the same. How many people do you know who talk to you like a human being?”

Eren cupped Levi´s chin and his gaze softened. “I know you, Levi, with all your quirks and shortcomings, and with all the kindness you desperately want to hide. You know I love you. And I´ve seen the way you look at me lately, so why the fuck do you still reject me? Why do you still send me off to play like a child and go on your fucking missions alone, when I should be fighting by your side?”

“Eren, you weren´t needed. There was no use in exhausting your powers. And as you see, we all returned safe and sound.”

“You nearly got killed!” Eren yelled, gripping his chin tight. “You nearly killed yourself, you asshole, and you never even told me goodbye! Hanji told me everything! How that deviant managed to grab your cape and nearly ate you, if it hadn´t been for Mikasa to save you ass!”

Eren´s eyes filled with tears.

“Do you know… do you have any idea how I would have felt if you had died, and without so much as a goodbye? Without having any fond memories, just because you´re too fucking obstinate to admit that you want me too? How many years are you going to let us both suffer, instead of filling them with love and laughter while we still can? One day it will be too late, Levi, and then the one of us to survive will have forever to grieve what could have been.”

Levi stared up at Eren, who was crying now, eyes full of pain and misery. And he understood now that it was too late already. That no matter how much he tried to push him away physically, he was already deep in his heart, and that losing Eren would break him anyway, even if he had never touched him, never confessed his feelings. Instead he would have to let Eren go without having told him how he felt, without letting him know just how important and loved he was.

Eren seemed to sense his resolve breaking. He let go of Levi and took a step backwards. His eyes, though still moist, darkened again. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift movement.

“This is your chance, Levi”, he said in a low voice. “Look at me and tell me you don´t want me. That you don´t want this. That is the only No I will accept from you. No more excuses. If you truly don´t want me, then I´ll give up and leave you alone.”

He slowly opened the button and fly of his pants, a tiny amused smile tugging at his lips at the way Levi followed his every movement. Then he pushed the pants down, along with his underwear, and stood stark naked in his superior´s room, cock already half hard under his stare.

Something in Levi snapped, and in the next second he had Eren pinned down on his bed in the corner and straddled his hips.

“You have no fucking idea what you have gotten yourself into, you stubborn little shit”, he rasped as he graipped Eren´s wrists harder and rolled his hips, arousal running through him like a wildfire.

“I expect nothing less than a fuck to make up for six years”, Eren gasped with a devilish grin.

And then Levi´s mouth was on his, and it was no tender kiss, it was all teeth and wetness and agressively sliding tongues. Levi let go of Eren´s arms in favor of fisting his hair, trying to pull him even closer as his tongue fucked into the brunet´s moaning mouth.

Eren´s hands were all over him, pawing and pulling impatiently at his clothes. Levi huffed and got up only long enough to undress, snapping off two or three buttons in the process, but he couldn´t care less. His body was screaming for Eren, and any delay before he could feel him skin on skin was unbearable. 

Then he was back on the bed, and Eren´s arms and legs wrapped around him, trapping him tight, and Levi felt a calmness descending on him, despite their bodies´ desperate needs. This was home, this was safety, and no titan in the world woud take it from him.

With one hand, he rummaged in the drawer of the bedside table and retrieved a small bottle of oil. It was hard to concentrate when Eren rutted up against him, sliding their cocks together deliciously, and mouthing at his jawline and throat, biting and sucking bruises into any patch of skin he could reach.

Levi slicked up his fingers and circled Eren´s entrance with his digits, and Eren went limp underneath him and fucking whined.

“Just so you understand me”, Levi whispered in his ear, “this is your chance to get up and walk through that door. If you stay now, you will not leave this room for the next two days, and I will make damn sure you are not going to be able to walk straight for a week. Any objections?”

Eren stopped mid-moan and chuckled. “Levi, did you miss the part where I threw the key out the window?”

“No, I didn´t. But since when has anything ever stopped you from doing what you had set you mind on? If you wanted to get out, you´d tear down the damn door.”

“But I don´t want to get out. I want you to fuck me in any position imaginable and then some. I want you to etch yourself into my skin and mark me up so everybody knows I´m yours. I want you to tear me apart and break me until I can´t think straight.”

Instead of an answer, Levi kissed him again and sucked at his bottom lip harshly as he pressed one finger in. Eren´s back arched beutifully at the intrusion, and he moaned and gasped into Levi´s mouth. Fingernails dug into Levi´s shoulders, and he welcomed the pain. He needed to feel Eren with every fibre. He was glad Eren hadn´t asked for gentle - he wasn´t entirely sure he could do gentle, at least not now, with the need of god knows how many months burning in his guts. If the brunet´s urgent noises were anything to go by, he was just as desperate, if not more.

Soon, Eren begged for a second finger, and a third, all the time writhing and crying out with every pump of Levi´s wrist. Levi´s neck and chest were covered in bruises, his back a crisscross pattern of angry red scratches. His cock twitched and throbbed, hard and aching.

Eren´s whisper was so low it was almost lost in between his moans and cries.

“Enough already… please, Levi, I need you in me, please, fuck me, Levi…”

Levi sat back and dribbled some oil on the tip of his cock, then gave his length some slow, easy pumps to spread it. Eren watched, hypnotized, as Levi´s thumb circled the head and he hissed at the sensation. Levi moved forward and settled between Eren´s thighs, and their eyes locked as he lined up his cock with Eren´s hole and slowly pushed in.

“I love you, Eren.”

Levi thought the sentence was only in the safety in his head, but then Eren´s eyes filled with tears again and he realised he´d said it loud. It was too much, too soon, now that Eren was the most vulnerable, and he started apologizing profusely.

“Shut up, Levi, I´m just so fucking happy”, Eren cut him off and managed a smile.

“Then I´ll say it again. And again. I love you.” Levi leaned forward and started moving. “I´ll prove it to you so there´s no doubt left. I´ll fell every titan who comes near you, and I´ll slice every man or woman who hurts you. I´ll fuck you day in and day out and make you scream, and when all this shit is over I´ll take you to the fucking ocean you want to see so badly. Just… just don´t leave me, Eren, stay with me or I don´t know what I´ll do.”

He hadn´r meant to say all this, but once he started he couldn´t stop. All the gut-wrenching fear of losing Eren spilled from his lips, and he didn´t even notice he´d started crying until Eren hugged him close and told him over and over that he loved him.

They clung to each other desperately, trying to get as close as possible. Levi thrust into Eren hard and fast now, his forehead resting on the brunet´s chest, fingers digging bruisingly into his hips.He drove deeper and deeper into the pliant body beneath him, got lost in friction and heat. Eren rocked with him, met him with every thrust, and his wanton moans were the filthiest thing Levi had ever heard. Soon he was not only moaning, but screaming, his hands scrabbling for purchase in the sheets, oblivious to the fact that dozens of people would hear him, and Levi couldn´t find it in himself to give a damn. Let everybody know that he at last claimed what was his. 

Levi raked his fingernails down Eren´s chest and stomach, and the other man bucked underneath him and nearly threw him off. Eren´s cock was straining hard, glistening wet with precum. When Levi´s fingers closed around it, Eren trembled and his back arched right off the mattress.

“Oh god, Levi, yes, gonna come, gonna come”, Eren cried out, and when he climaxed only seconds later, shocks racing though his body, he called out Levi´s name again and again like a prayer. He came hard over Levi´s hand and his own stomach, and Levi fucked him through it, his own orgasm building fast. He released into Eren with a final hard thrust and shouting his name, leaving everybody in the vicinity in no doubt as to who was fucking who tonight.

One time was not nearly enough. They cleaned up haphazardly and rested a bit, but soon they were tangled in the sheets again, and by the time they were sated and fell into a peaceful sleep at last, the sky was already lighting up.

Not long after, they were roused by a hesitant knock on the door.

“What is it?” Levi grumbled.

“Erm, it´s me, Erwin. You didn´t show up with the reports, Levi, Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sure, hold on.”

Levi stumbled blearily to his desk and scanned his last report. He took the quill and scribbled some words on the bottom, then he walked to the door and pushed the paper underneat it.

“There you are.”

Silence.

“Levi, can´t you open the door?”

“Oh, i might have lost my key last night. I believe you might find it on the street underneath my window. You can slide it under the door. Oh, and send someone up with some food and water. Let them place the tray in front of the door.”

“Levi, are you sure everything is fine?”

“I´ve never felt better in my life, Erwin”, Levi snapped. “I´m taking a couple of days of is all. I´m fucking exhausted. Now get your report and leave me the fuck alone.”

“Have you heard anything from Eren? I heard he hasn´t been in his quarter last night.”

“I have given Eren leave till the day after tomorrow, so don´t break your blond head over him.”

Outside, Erwin muttered something and moved off.

Levi turned around to find Eren givin him a shit-eating grin. His hair was a mess, his lips still pink and swollen.

“Did you just tell the commander to fuck off?”

“Right now Im not wasting time on anyone else but you. I have to make compensate fur prior failure.” Levi climbed back into the bed and cupped Eren´s face in his hands.

“Eren, I´m sorry I hurt you. I was a coward.”

“That´s all in the past now”, Eren answered and kissed him.

Levi wanted to reply that he was still a coward, that his heart would never be at ease as long as this war lasted, but he knew he didn´t have to. Eren had been terrified that Levi might never return, so he knew his worries all too well. There was no use in wasting words over something they both couldn´t change, and instead they had to make the most of the time they had together, and do their best to survive.

By the time an orderly brought the key and a tray with breakfast, there were very distinctive rhythmic sounds coming from the room, and Erwin was back in his office, shaking his head over Levi´s report. He had broken off mid-sentence and, underneath a big blob of ink, added:

“Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I´m too tired to proofread this, so if you find any typos etc, please let me know.  
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly welcome!
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Casualties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865272) by [MikeTheFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeTheFairy/pseuds/MikeTheFairy)




End file.
